17 and Pregnant - A 1D Fanfiction
by OneDirectionFan00714
Summary: What happens to Kirsten on her 17th birthday will change her life forever. She will be forced to make the biggest decision of her life and someone from her past is after her to get revenge. Contains: romance, self-harm, sexual references ( and possible lemons or smut), death, pregnancy and 5 amazingly hot guys from the world biggest boy band.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The beginning

**_A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my fist fan fiction that I am writing. I really hope you like it. I will try to update once a week. Favourite, review and all that stuff :)_**

**_Sorry it is kind of crappy I promise it will get better but it is kind of long and boring because I am introducing everything and all that stuff.  
I like constructive criticism but don't just say things like 'this story sucks, stop writing it.', 'this is crap why even bother with it?' etc. I am a human being and I do have feelings and wish to spend my time writing for the people who actually enjoy it._**

**_It is set in both Australia and Britain. As I am Australian it won't sound very British but oh well. It is only set in Britain since that is where they live and I am going to use some places I have read about in other fan-fictions that are actually by British people, so sorry if it is not correct. Although that will be later in the story. _**

**_I also apologize if it says Sarah instead of Vicky. I was writing this story for my friend Sarah but we had a falling out and aren't friends anymore so i have changed it to Vicky._**

* * *

**Kirsten POV**

My name is Kirsten Harrison and I am 17 – well I will be tomorrow at least. I have one best friend, her name is Victoria Papagni –and before you ask, yes her dad is Italian- but I call her Vicky or Victini (said like Martini but instead of Mar it is Vic) and she is also 17. We have grown up together since we were in diapers. We look and act completely opposite but somehow we are still best friends.

She is one of my two best friends. My other friend is Rebecca but we call her Becca, Bubble Boo or just Boo. She is 5 foot 5 and weighted about 45kg. She also had flaming red hair and brown eyes. She was so skinny because she doesn't like eating. We have to force her to eat at lunch and recess times so that then she doesn't turn anorexic. At home though she only has dinner and one meal a day isn't enough when you only eat 3 bites of it.

I know some of you think it is mean to force her to eat but we do it because she is our friend and we love her. Becca and her family have gone overseas for the holidays and they are up in Queensland to visit her family there. So she won't be back until week 2 of term 1.

Vicky is 5 foot 6 inches, weights 55kg and she has black and brown eyes. I am 5 foot 4 inches, weigh 50kg and I have brown hair and brown eyes. One of the many things Vicky and I have in common is our love of One Direction. Both of our rooms are covered in posters. We can't see any wall at all. I don't even remember what colour they are. It's kind of sad that I don't remember.

Our moms (mine and Vicky's) were friends in high school then a few years later Vicky's mum moved in next door to us without knowing and got a job at the same place my mum was working. Vicky and her mum moved in with us when her parent's got divorced. Vicky was only 2 at the time and barely remembers her dad. So for the 4 years before my dad left he treated Vicky like a daughter but never did to her what he did to me. Our mums were both single parents now and Vicky and I were both only children but we were like sisters and we grew up together so we never say we didn't have any siblings cause we had each other. This to us it is better than having a blood sibling any day.

"Okay girls, we will see you in eight weeks when we get back," Vicky's mom, Carla, told us. "You both know the rules about being left at home alone. Now, what are they?"

Vicky and I were both are both on our P's for driving and at our age we were old enough to be staying home by ourselves. Not that we hadn't stayed alone a lot when we were younger. The first time we got to stay home by ourselves was when we were 13 and it was only for 2 days. Our parents are both personal fashion designers so we grew up getting use to having them away for long periods of time to help clients. Either that or being dragged around the world with them. Not that we didn't enjoy it just that we get bored of being on planes all the time and having to sit in the office while our moms work.

My dad Greg had left when I was 6 and I haven't seen him since. Even just the thought of being alone with him and what he would did to me when I was younger would get me scared. When I was in years 7, 8, 9 and 10 I couldn't even do the Sex Ed part of Health now without having a panic attack or getting scared. Luckily we didn't have to do health in year 11 and year 12.

I don't get panic attacks anymore because I got over what happened with my dad by year 9 but I just didn't want to do that stuff with the rest of the class so I just said to my mum that I still didn't feel comfortable and that I didn't want to go through it all again, so she wrote me a note. I mean I know the basics and all that but I don't really feel like knowing the rest.

Oh by the way we are both in year 12 because we were born at the start of the year and only had to do 3 terms of reception instead of 6 like the kids born in the second half of the year.

"No messing up the house, no parties, no going into your part of the house," Vicky repeated for what felt like the hundredth time today. I mean what fun is the 8 week summer holidays without a little bit of partying and messing about. No I don't mean sex you dirty minded people, I mean getting drunk, breaking the rules and staying out till crazy hours of the night with your friends.

"No alcohol, no drugs, no boys over, the cupboard must have food in it when you get home and not to go out anywhere but the shopping centre, the cinema, and the park." I repeated after Vicky finished her part of the list.

"Well then we will see you in ten weeks at the end of summer vacation also have a great first two weeks of year 12. I am so sorry I am missing your 17th birthday sweetie," My mum, Lily, said to me, "but we had to be taken out of the country for business. These women are very important clients." My mum said giving us one more hug before grabbing her suitcase and heading out to the taxi that was waiting outside.

"Bye girls!" our parents yelled and waved to us from the taxi.

"Bye mum!" we both yell to our parents. Laughing we walked back inside turned on the TV and put it on the music channel and started dancing around the house like crazy people. When a One Direction song came on we grabbed our hairbrushes from the downstairs bathroom and used them as microphones singing along to the song. We were both super excited that One Direction was performing a concert in London again.

"Let's have the cake I made earlier for you birthday tomorrow and have an early birthday party!" Vicky said excitedly. She went into the kitchen and put 17 candles on my cake. "Make a wish!"

I blew out the candles and made my wish. That I would meet One Direction and that Zayn would fall in love with me. Just for Vicky I also added into the wish that she got to meet Niall and he fell in love with her too.

When we looked out the window we saw a huge black limo swerving all over the road before crashing into the huge tree in front of my house. Vicky and I ran out as fast as we could and when we reached the limo the front engine part was wrapped around the tree that sits in front of my house next to the road. When we looked in the front the driver was already dead, we could tell cause he was covered in blood and there was nothing we could do to save him.

When we looked into the back there were 3 bodies lying unconscious on top of two others which were moving trying to get out from under the 3 unconscious boys. Vicky pulled open the door on the left while I worked on the right door before we started pulling the 5 boys out of the car and onto the lawn where we then helped them inside laying the three unconscious boys down on the couches and the two not in the dining room sitting at the table.

Vicky and I went off to find the first aid kits our mum kept all over the house for emergencies. When we were far enough away Vicky jumped up and down screaming silently.

"Oh my goodness, One Direction is downstairs in our house!" She whisper-yelled still jumping up and down.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even notice! How could I not notice that Zayn Malik was in my house?" I whisper-yelled back jumping up and down.

'Get a hold on yourself girl if you act like a crazy fan girl you will scare them off!' I told myself mentally. I then told Vicky the same thing out loud and she stopped right away.

"Okay, let's go get the boys fixed then maybe I can meet Niall." Vicky said and wiggled her eyebrows and I burst out laughing. Grabbing the first aid kits we went down stairs to see Zayn and Harry - the only 2 boys awake right now and they were currently in the living room checking up on Niall, Louis and Liam who were lying across the 3 couches.

"Hi my name is Kirsten and this is my friend Vicky." I said, "Obviously we already know who you are. But don't worry we won't go crazy like the other fans. We know that you are just normal guys who just have a job in singing instead of a desk job or something like that. Anyway, Vicky is going to help Niall and Harry while I will help Liam and Louis then Zayn."

We set to work cleaning wounds, pulling out glass from where the windows shattered and putting ice on bruises that were already starting to form. When I got to Zayn I made him sit in a dining chair and I was working on the glass in his knee when I looked up at him and smiled. He was looking at me smiling back.

"Hi. I'm Zayn." He said.

"I'm Kirsten." I said and shook his hand. "Do you remember anything of how the car crashed?" I asked him.

"I'm not quite sure what happened." Zayn said quietly, "We were in the car going to the hotel and then next thing I knew the driver shot himself with a gun he had hid in the glove compartment – he committed suicide – and then we crashed into the tree. Last thing I saw was the floor when I fell out of the seat and then Hazza, LiLi and Lou landed on top of Nialler and me."

"I am so sorry. Surely they will wake up soon; their injuries weren't that bad" I told him hopefully.

"Let's hope they do." He said his face looking very unhappy and filled with sadness. "Is there any chance I could have a quick shower? I just feel dirty because when the guy shot himself some of the blood splattered on us."

"Yeah sure, the bathroom is right there" I pointed him in the direction to the bathroom.

"Thanks Kirsten." He smiled while he walked away. As he was walking he started taking his shirt off. I sighed.

Why does he have to be so hot! I though. Laughing at the thought I walked back into the living room. Vicky and Harry had gone somewhere else so that left me with 3 unconscious bodies. Grabbing a bean bag and sitting down in the corner of the room. Harry chose that moment to walk in and he was carrying 5 very large suitcases 2 wheeled behind him and the other 3 he was carrying. He was also on the phone to someone and from the sounds of things it sounded like the conversation was just ending.

"Thanks Simon. Yeah we will call you again when they are all awake and see what happens. We crashed into a huge tree. Can we push the tour back a couple weeks so we have time to recover from the accident? Yeah sure. Okay, bye." Harry said hanging up. Turning to me he said "Simon says to thank you for helping us out. Where are your parents? I thought they would be here with you. Simon asked me to make sure it was okay with them if we stay here until Nialler, LiLi and Lou wake up."

"Our parents are actually out for the holidays working. They are personal fashion designers so they are away a lot." I told Harry. "You are all welcome to stay though. The house is big enough that you can all have your own rooms so maybe if the Niall, Liam and Louis wake up soon then we can move them into the bedrooms so that then they will be comfier." Well there is one of the rules broken. Break one might as well break the lot of them.

"Okay that sounds good. Oh and do you have any food? We were meant to be having lunch at Nandos but unfortunately things have changed." Harry said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, they are leftovers from dinner last night, cold meats, vegies and cheese in the fridge. In the bread draw there is fresh bread roll, sandwich bread and bread for toast, second draw down from the right of the oven. The first has cutlery and the third and last has tea towels for drying the dishes. In the panty there are biscuits and chips." I told him pointing to where everything was. "Help yourself. For dinner Vicky and I were planning on ordering pizza, getting some movies and making popcorn because it is my birthday tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah sounds great. What were you planning to do tomorrow anyway? I don't want to spoil you plans." Harry said while making a couple sandwiches.

"Nothing really I was just planning to stay home and have a girly day but it isn't anything special. We can do that any other time though. So tomorrow if you want we can stay here to look after you and the boys." I told him.

"Okay cool. Did you want to take this to Zayn? He is probably hungry he skipped breakfast this morning." He said handing me two of the four sandwiches that he had just made.

"Um... okay I suppose I can he is probably just getting out the shower now so if you also wanted to get some of his clothes I will go take them to him." I said taking the sandwiches and grabbing the pile of clothes Harry pulled out of the bag which had Zayn's name tag on it.

I took them and the sandwiches into the bathroom to find Zayn just getting out and turning the water off. He had forgotten to close the door and walked out fully naked. I quickly turned around and placed his clothes and food on the table next to the door. Then I heard him come up behind me.

"Thanks for getting my clothes and I am guessing it was Harry who made these sandwiches since they look so delicious." I heard Zayn say his voice very close to my ear and I could feel the heat radiating off his body which meant he was right behind me.

"Yeah Harry made them. I will let you get dressed then."I turned to go out of the room and accidently bumped into him and felt his whole body pressed against my front. I jumped and nearly fell over but I felt his arms go around my waist to stop me from hitting the floor.

"Thanks again for the clothes" His warm breath brushing over my cheek before he kissed it. I quickly turned and nearly ran out the room. My heart pounding both from nearly having a panic and heart attack because I nearly saw Zayn naked and the fact of Zayn Malik kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

**_A/N: You know what to do now :) Please review and/or favourite. xx _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Niall wakes up

**A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading my first chapter and as promised here is the next chapter, one week later. Since this chapter is short i might put the next one up for you all as well.**

**Also if you got confused, no one knows about Kirsten not having panic attacks anymore, not even Vicky.**

I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where collapsed onto the bed. I looked around my room and in a sudden panic I realized my room was covered in posters of One Direction and that they were on the sheets of my bed, not to mention the 5 mini pillows that had a picture of each of their faces. I quickly started taking down all the posters and I was nearly done when Harry walked into my room. I jumped and nearly fell off the bed because I was getting the posters of the ceiling above my bed.

"Hey, I knew you were a fan but not this much of a fan." Harry said laughing and I blushed and hid my face in the pillow that was next to my face from when I fell. It was then that I realized that I hadn't changed the bedding yet and I was lying on the pillow with Liam's face. Groaning I turned to face Harry.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. "Yes I am a fan, but most of this lovely work is Vicky's fault she decided to decorate my room."

Harry picked up the posters going through them. Once he had gone through them he laughed and put them all down again. "You have a lot of Zayn and Liam, don't you? They are your favourite aren't they?"

"Yeah, don't know why though they just have amazing voices. Not that the rest of you don't just that to me their voice stands out to me more." I said shyly. Sitting up and getting off the bed I walked over to him. "What did you need anyway?"

"I was actually doing some exploring." He smiled. "This house would be great for a game of hide-and-seek!"

"Yeah there are so many places to hide," I said while I was laughing, "especially in the back yard."

Walking out from my room I put a mental note in my mind to remember to hide the posters, pillows and sheets so if the boys did walk in they wouldn't see my slight obsession with them. I walked down around the house with Harry and gave him a tour of the house.

When Harry walked into the bathroom I went back into my room and I took down the last of the posters and I put them in the hidden safe behind the picture of Vicky and I at my 15th birthday sleepover. The picture was hanging above my small bookshelf which held a few of my favourite books while the rest were in my other bookshelf next to the smaller bookshelf. I took down the A1 size picture. Mum had it made really big so we could put the safe behind it. That and it was my favourite picture of Vicky and me. Turned the dial 3 times right and then landing on 25, one full turn left and past number 25 and landing on number 37 and the turning right and landing on number 4.

I heard the familiar clicking sound as the safe opened. Placing the posters inside the safe on the second to last shelf while being careful not ruin them, I left it open while I striped the sheets on my bed and put them on the top shelf because the top shelf took up half of the safe. The second shelf was the one I put the posters on and the last one is where I kept my journal and all of my jewellery as well as the money I had saved up over the pasy years from Christmas' and birthdays.

I closed the safe with a long exhausted sigh and left the room. Going out to the living room I found Zayn and Harry sitting on the beanbags in the middle of the room while Vicky was taking care of Niall. He was starting to get a slight fever so she was dabbing at his face with a cool face washer to keep the sweat off his face and help him cool down. The other two boys looked perfectly fine. Their breathing was equal which you could tell by the rise and fall of their chests. I dragged one of the bean bag chairs from in the corner of the living room and sat next to Zayn.

I looked around the room at everyone. When I looked at Zayn our eyes met and we looked into each others' eyes for a long moment. Then I remembered the encounter we had earlier and blushed from head to toe, my skin flushing to the colour of a tomato. Breaking the eye contact I looked over at Vicky.

Vicky and I were so close we could just look at each other and have silent conversation. It seemed she had just seen what happened between Zayn and me. She gave me the 'what happened' look and I just rolled my eyes and gave her the look I normally do after she tries getting me to spill on what happened. It was the look of 'I'll tell you later' which made her roll her eyes and go back to making sure harry was okay.

It was that moment that Niall started stirring and making groaning sounds as he tried to sit up, but Vicky kept a firm hand on his shoulder pushing him back so he was lying down again. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Where am I? What happened? LiLi? Hazza? Lou? Zayn? Do any of you know?" Niall asked quietly his voice sounding croaky and sleepy. He turned his head and moaned at the pain and stiffness of it. His eyes met Vicky's and she smiled at him.

"Your limo crashed outside. When the first window broke Harry and Zayn fell to the floor which was the same time as when the car crashed into the tree. Liam, Louis and you all fell afterwards and then things fell on top of you and then other windows broke leaving cuts on your face and in your skin." Vicky told him. She must have been talking to Harry earlier when she was taking care of him to know what happened in the car.

I got up out of the bean bag and went over and sat cross legged on the floor next to her. "Her name is Vicky. I'm Kirsten. This is our house. Well not ours it is our mum's but they aren't here right now." I said to Niall. "When you feel up to it we can move you to one of the spare rooms. They are already made. Also if you need anything just say what you want, Vicky and I will get it for you."

"Okay. I think I might rest here for bit then see how much I can move. If I need to I will sleep here on the couch." Niall said to me before turning to Vicky and smiling at her. "Thanks for offering to help me. Do you think it would be possible to get a glass of cold water? It is really hot in here."

"Sure." Vicky got up and left the room and came back a few moments later carrying the glass with the straw in it. She helped him sit up and held the glass for him because his hands were shaking too much for him to hold without having him spill it.

Vicky and I left the room to let Niall talk to Harry and Zayn. As soon as we were out of the living room and in the kitchen, she bombarded me with questions about what happened between Zayn and I.

"After I cleaned his cuts he went to have a shower and Harry made lunch for him. I took Zayn some clothes and a couple sandwiches. He was just getting out the shower and he didn't have a towel on. I quickly turned around and put the stuff on the bench, I then tried to get out of the room but I bumped into Zayn. He had me pressed against the counter and he kissed my cheek and said 'thank you'. After that I got out of there and ran into my room. That is all that happened." I gushed out barley leaving time to breath between each sentence.

"Oh my goodness that is hilarious." Vicky burst out laughing. "So what happened next? You were in your room for ages."

"I realized my room was covered in posters of them so I started taking them down. Then Harry waked in and looked through the entire lot of poster. I think he knows that I like Zayn and Liam because he said that because most of the posters were of them. I finished putting everything away and then I went back out into the living room." I leaned on the bench and put my face in my hands. "I was so embarrassed. You might want to remember to take all you posters, bed sheets and shrine you have of them in your bedroom down. Especially the one of Niall. For some strange reason I have a feeling you and Niall will be very close."

Vicky smiled wide and got a dreamy look in her eyes. I knew she was picturing what it would be like to live with Niall. Rolling my eyes I went back into the living room to find Niall, Harry and Zayn talking.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and/or Favorite x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Louis and Liam wake up and the dream

**A/N: here it is. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this makes up for it.**

"Hey guys, I'm about to order pizza," I told them while walking into the living room, "what types do you guys want?"

"I want a meat lovers, I am guessing Zayn will want a peperoni and Niall will want a supreme." Harry answered. "Oh you might also want to get a ham and cheese just in case Louis and Liam wake up. If not I got dibs on it for breakfast."

I went off and ordered the pizza and just to be nice to the boys because they had a long tiring day I also got 2 loafs of garlic bread and 7 lava pudding cakes. Vicky drove to the Blockbuster and rented _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Grown Ups 2, Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Smurfs 2, Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters and Turbo. _Yeah some of them are kids' movies but some kids movies can be really good.

When the pizza arrived I put it on the kitchen bench and got a couple pieces before it was all eaten. I also got a plate for Niall because he wasn't able to get up yet. Zayn and Harry helped Niall a half laying-half sitting position. Vicky walked in then with the movies and we put _Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters _in the DVD player and all sat on the couches and bean bags. We got out the soft drink, popcorn and chocolate once we had finished the pizza.

At the end of the movie we put on Grown Ups 2. Once that movie finished it took all of us to help get Niall moved into the spare room. Vicky and I stayed out in the lounge room while Zayn and Harry went to bed because for them it had been a long day. We stayed up and watched _Hunger Games and Percy Jackson_.

We were both very tired by the end of the movies and we went off and got ready for bed. I went back into the living room to start cleaning up. Then I noticed small whimpering noises coming from the two boys coming from the couch. I ran to Vicky and woke her up just as she was going to sleep.

"Louis and Liam are waking up!" I yelled while jumping up and down on her bed to try and keep her awake. Although as soon as she registered what I had said we ran into the living room and saw them trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up you will hurt yourself. Just lay down until you feel better." Vicky told them.

"Vicky use your manners." I scolded her. "My name is Kirsten and this is my friend Vicky."

"Where are Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry?" Louie asked in a quiet voice.

"Liam is on the couch next to you and the other boys are resting in the bedrooms." I told them.

"Lou?" Liam groaned and tried to sit up again. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Louis said a little louder because his voice was starting to come back to him. "Last thing I remember was crashing into a tree."

"You crashed because your drive shot himself." I informed them sadly.

"I want to sit up." Liam said. Vicky helped him sit up and he groaned as his muscles moved for the first time in over 12 hours. While Vicky helped the boys I went and got them drinks and something to eat because Louis was complaining about being hungry.

Once they ate and drank we moved them to the bedrooms and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Dream**

I rolled over to and cuddled into a warm chest that held me in his arms. I kissed his chest and looked up at him. Then I saw the face of my sleeping angel. It was Zayn. I saw him looking down at me with his beautiful eyes.

I scrambled into a sitting position ready to get out of bed but before I could he pulled me back so this time I was laying on top of him. "Didn't you like last night beautiful?" Zayn said and kissed my cheeks, eye lids, nose and forehead before kissing my mouth. "I am sorry if I hurt you."

"What?" I asked. I looked down and saw I have no clothes on and I looked over at him and he didn't have any clothes either. I jumped out of the bed and dashed into my en-suite bathroom. Breathing heavily, feeling a panic attack coming on, I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. I stopped the panic Attack by yelling 'STOP' over and over in my head.

It works because during panic attacks it releases more adrenaline into your body and but yelling 'STOP' in your head it tells your brain that you don't want it to happen and to stop the flow of extra adrenaline. _I don't have panic attack anymore in real life but it is a dream so anything can happen._

_Please, please, please, oh gods please don't tell me I didn't do what I think I did with Zayn. _My head was racing but I was still breathing heavily. I let a couple lone tears role down my cheek. I mean yes I was happy that it was with Zayn but was only 17.

**Same dream but it has now flashed into the future**

I was holding a beautiful newborn baby girl in my arms and my 5-year-old little girl sitting on the couch trying to read her favourite novel. There was also my 4-year-old son and 2-year-old daughter who were playing with toys from the toy chest.

"Daddy's home!" a voice yelled from the doorway. I watched as the 3 children went running to the front door to greet their father. I looked up as he kisses my cheek and smiles at him. 'It was Zayn home from working and looking like he hasn't aged a day in the past 6 years since I met him when the car crashed outside my house.' I thought in my head.

_Wait, 6 years? That is the age of my oldest little princess including the time I was pregnant with her and that was also how many years ago I met him. That means I fell pregnant at 17, within three months of meeting him._ My mind suddenly making the connections.

I mean not that I wasn't happy that it was Zayn but I never expected him to be married to me and have 4 beautiful children. I looked down at my newborn daughter and saw how much she looked like Zayn and as soon as I looked at her eyes my heart melted. Like when I look into Zayn's eyes and they are full of love for both the children and me.

Then there was an annoying beeping sound in the background of my thoughts. Zayn leaned down and spoke in my ear. "Time to get up beautiful"

"What?" I asked. The beeping sounds getting louder and the images of my children disappearing into thin air. I started to panic when the newborn in my arms turned into mist "Where did the children go? Zayn why are they gone?"

"Come on beautiful, time to get up." Zayn repeated before he to disappear and I was left in a world of black.

**End on dream**

I woke drenched in sweat and the blankets tossed everywhere in a bundle of mess. I swatted at the alarm clock beside my bed and turned it off. Groaning I turned and saw Zayn standing next to the bed in only his boxers and a pair of slippers.

"What are you doing in here?" I yelled. Pulling the blanket back up so it covered all of me; I was in my short sleeping shorts and a thin singlet.

"I wanted help making breakfast; I have no idea where anything is." Zayn said while stepping back a couple steps because of my facial expression which at this time of the morning always says either: 'Get me coffee' or 'I am going to kill the person who woke me up'. And I am guessing you can tell which I am wearing right now.

"I told Harry where everything is yesterday," I wined, why couldn't he get out of bed and not me? I mean seriously it is my birthday don't I even get to sleep until the time that I want. "Can't he help you?"

"I would ask him but he isn't awake." He explained and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Then why did you wake me up and not him?" I was getting grumpier by the second and if he didn't back away from me soon –celebrity or not – I will rip his head off. I have no idea what the time is but it looked early by the light outside my window.

"Because when you wake him up he swings his arms and legs around like crazy. I have had bruises and black eyes to prove it." He said and pointed to a few fading bruises on his body.

"You haven't had any on the posters." I retorted and tried to curl back up under the covers.

"That is because the put so much make-up on our face that you don't notice anything." He said, "How do you know about the posters anyway? You don't have any in here."

"I did, but now I don't." I informed him and closed my eyes hopefully he would leave and just let me sleep but he didn't so I turned back to him and opened my eyes.

"You don't like us anymore?" He said in a sad voice with puppy eyes trying to make me feel sorry for him slightly. I am now immune to puppy eyes after the zillion times Vicky tried to get me to go out places with her, mainly parties though.

"I do but it was really embarrassing when Harry walked in and saw everything. So I took it down." I opened my eyes again and rolled over to look at him.

"So you're a really big fan then? Who is your favourite?" His face went from sad to ecstatic in a couple milliseconds. Bit weird for him to be exited over me liking the band but then again I never did understand boys or celebrities and with him being a male celebrity makes it even more confusing.

"Not a really big fan but you are better than most other bands." I blushed and sat up.

"Who is your favourite then?" He repeated and stepped closer smiling seductively at me. I rolled my eyes at his smile before I replied.

"You." I said quiet enough that he couldn't hear and turned my head back into the pillow. I left the part out about Liam because he didn't need to know that i also had a crush on his best friend. I blushed even more and I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"Me? Is that what you said?" He sat on the end of my bed and pulled me closer to him and he put a hand on either side of my legs then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Do you have super hearing or something?" I questioned putting my face in my hand and closing my eyes hoping this was all just a dream and that he would go away. I have never been more embarrassed in my life. Well that isn't exactly true – There was that time when I peed my pants in reception because the teacher wouldn't let me go to the toilet, or, when I fell flat on my face when we were running laps of the oval because I tripped over my own shoe laces or that time where... I am going to stop actually before I make a bigger fool of myself in my own head.

"Ha so you did say me. I knew it the first time I saw you yesterday." He kissed my cheek again and smiled at me. I seriously didn't want anything like what happened in my dream to come true because if it did I think I might just die. I could already feel my crappy morning mood coming back.

Groaning I lay back down in my bed and turned my face back into the pillow. He pulled me back up again and scoped me up bridal style and started heading toward the kitchen with me kicking and screaming for him to put me down. Once we were in the kitchen he put me down. "Come on, were making breakfast."

"You carried me down here just so I can help you make breakfast. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I put my hands on my hips then suddenly became aware of what I was wearing and tried to cover myself up as much as possible. Why did I have to put my singlet and short shorts that I use for sleeping on last night? I thought suddenly regretting it. "It is 9:30 in the morning and you want me to make breakfast? Find the stuff yourself I am going back to bed." Storming out of the room I got half way up the stairs before Zayn grabbed me by the waist and took me back to the kitchen.

"Geez what is your problem?" I asked my crappy mood was in full swing. "Can't you see I want to go back to bed?" Maybe if I whined enough he would let me go back to bed and I could sleep for a few more hours. I looked over at the clock and it was a couple minutes to 9:35.

"I can see you want to go to bed, but I want you to help me more than have you go back to bed beautiful." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is with you calling me beautiful? My name is Kirsten, not beautiful." I asked kind of wondering but in a way I didn't want to know either because it would be a sappy mushy romantic crap sort of thing.

"I call you beautiful because you are beautiful." He said. There we go with the sappy mushy romantic crap. I just hope he doesn't make a habit of it because I hate that kind of thing. That and we all know that I am not beautiful.

"Just call me Kirsten. If you agree then I will make breakfast with you." I bargained with him even though I knew this would end up bad or with one of us doing something stupid which would make him start calling me 'beautiful' again.

Zayn crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled at me. "Okay Kirsten." Then he kissed my cheek "You look great in the pyjamas. Also Happy 17th Birthday." Rolling my eyes I went and started to get things together to make choc chip pancakes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and/or follow x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – my first kiss?

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am uploading once again. I haven't got many (none really) reviews. I only get them from my friend in real life. I would really love if you would leave a short review even if it is only 'I like this story' or 'it is okay, not the best I have read though.' Just so that then I know where i can improve to make you the readers enjoy the story even more.**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story.**

I took a plate of choc chip pancakes into Vicky's room. When I went in there I found the bed un-made and not slept in. Shrugging I walked out and went to wake up Niall who was sleeping in the room across the hall.

I opened the door and saw 2 sleeping bodies on the bed. Niall was spooning the other person from behind and resting his head on the persons shoulder. Then I saw Vicky's face move out from under the blanket that was tucked up to her chin.

**Flashback: A couple hours earlier, in the middle of the night. Vicky POV.**

Crawling into a bed after an exhausting day and tired from being sleep deprived to watch movies with Kirsten, I cuddled up under the blankets and closed my eyes about to fall asleep. I got up to get a glass of water for beside my bed like I always do and as I walked past Niall's room I heard a whimpering and crying noise coming from inside.

I was going to go and get my glass of water but hey it's Niall, I can't leave him in pain. So I went to his door. Opening the door quietly, I saw Niall crying and holding his left rib cage, which was probably lightly bruised from the crash.

"Are you okay?" I asked poking my head around the door. Luckily he still had his underwear on. I pointed to his hand that was holding the rib cage. "Does your rib cage hurt?"

He nodded. "Yes and no but I am more upset that my friends got hurt and I couldn't protect them."

"Well there wasn't much you could do about that and you did protect them the best you could considering the situation you were in." I told him. "Want some company? You look lonely."

"Sure, but only if you don't mind staying in here the rest of the night." Niall said and moved over so there was room for me. I sat on the edge on the bed than lay down on top of the comforter. It was kind of awkward sitting next to the boy you fell in love with and though you would never meet, then BAM he is sitting right next to you.

"So you love me?" Niall said as I gave him a confused look. "You were thinking out loud."

I blushed, turned my face into the pillow, and smiled slightly. At least he knows now it won't be awkward. I made sure I wasn't speaking aloud this time. He put his hand on my shoulder and made me look at him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed; fans say they love me all the time. But want to know a secret?" He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "None are as pretty and you." He kissed my cheek then brushed his lips against mine and my heart nearly melted. I know it is a bit cliché but it literally melted. This boy was the sweetest person in the whole world. He pulled the sheet out from under me and pulled it up over us. We both lay there talking and just looking at each other. Some people might have found it creepy just looking at each other but to us it was kind of romantic. Every now and then he would brush his lips against mine but never gave me a proper kiss.

**Back when Kirsten walks in to Niall's room. Kirsten POV**

"What in sane heck is going on here?" I yelled. "Vicky why are sharing a bed with Niall?" The both woke up and stretched before answering. Niall looked a lot better than yesterday and was healing very quickly.

"Well he was crying and I came in here to keep him company." She said smiling at me. "Are those choc chip pancakes?" Vicky asked and practically floated out of bed and toward the pancakes I was holding. At least I was glad to know she was wearing clothes because if she wasn't I would have killed them both. Niall in just his boxers had followed her and wrapped his arm around her waist while reaching for the plate.

"Thanks for breakfast." He said before taking Vicky back to the bed and sitting down with her. He cut up a piece and fed it to her. I almost gaged because I hate that kind of romantic mush. I left the room and closed the door. Heading back downstairs to where Zayn was. He had taken the other guys breakfast in bed because they were absolutely exhausted.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw he had decided to do a little bit of redecorating. He had blown up balloons – a lot of balloons.

"Tada! Do you like it?" Zayn asked. Looking around the room he had decorated. To tell you the truth it looked like a birthday decoration bomb went off.

"I have never had so many balloons before," I laughed, "but it looks great. Thanks Zayn but can I ask why your band mate slept in the same bed as my friend last night and is now feeding her pancakes in bed?"

Zayn laughed. "Well that's Niall for you. Always winning over with the girls, with his Irish charm."

I don't know what Vicky sees in him. Zayn and Liam are cuter to me.

"Tell him to stay away from my best friend I don't want her to get hurt when you guys leave." I warned him.

"Who said we were leaving any time soon?" He replied and smiled at me with a cheeky smile. "I like it here it feels very homey compared to our house. Our house is too big and to show room-y"

"You will have to leave because of the world tour you boys are doing. Can't have disappointed fans now, can you?"

"I called Simon before I woke you. The tour has been pushed back by 6 months just to make sure we are all fully recovered." Then he started talking sarcastically, "It was a very traumatic experience. I mean you never know what might happen; we might even have to go to a shrink to get over what happened."

"Well aren't you lucky no school or work for six months." I said and crossed my arms. I no longer cared that I was wearing my short shorts and singlet. If he was going to be here for the next 8 or more weeks I will just have to get use to it.

"Doesn't mean we don't have to practice. We normal practice roughly three or four times a week for an hour or two."

"I have school for 7 hours, 5 days a week and 5 or more hours homework each night so you have it lucky."

"I went through school. I have done my time in jail you still have the rest of year 12." We argued for another 10 minutes about who works harder and who had it easy.

Right in the middle of my sentence he stepped forward and kisses me. Right on the lips. When I realized I was kissing back I pushed him back and fisted my hands by my side so I wouldn't slap him. "Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"I did that because you wouldn't shut up." He said as I stormed out of the room in a huff. I didn't bother responding to him because he would say something stupid again. It may be my birthday but I can be angry if I want to.

I went back to my room put my face in the pillow and screamed. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved and I knew just as well as myself. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled at the door angrily.

"It's me. Am I allowed in?" Vicky said through the door.

"Fine come on in. But do not, and I repeat DO NOT let Zayn Malik into my room." I told her and I heard some people talking behind the door. I sighed and sat up when I heard the door open.

I was seriously getting tired of Zayn. I never thought I would but apparently he is one of the types of people who you can only take in small doses.

"You okay?" Vicky asked as she came and sat next to me on the bed. "Zayn really wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah well he can go away because I don't want to talk to him." I replied in an angry tone. At least I knew it wasn't PMS cause I had my period last week and it ended the day before yesterday.

She looked at me funny with a look of confusion and then asked "Jeez what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Zayn Malik." I said through clenched teeth as I narrowed my eyebrows. I hate saying his name now. It is like Voldemort from Harry Potter and how you can't say his name because it is bad luck so everyone calls him You-know-who.

"What did he do to you?" Vicky was just getting more confused by the second but her eyes were shining like she was in heaven. Probably because of what happened this morning in Niall's room. I am someone who never hates anyone, yet Zayn had found a way to make me hate him.

"Where to start... I saw him naked, he dragged me out of bed on my birthday to make breakfast with him, we got into an argument after bringing you and lover boy breakfast and then the worst of all… to shut me up he kissed me!" I nearly yelled in annoyment and frustration.

"And what is wrong with Zayn kissing you?" She waggled her eyebrows at me, which made me laugh a little on the inside, but I was still just as annoyed. "I mean he is one of your favourites."

"Was one of my favourites. He isn't anymore." I corrected her. "It was my first stinking kiss and now it is ruined." I said in a high pitch wining voice trying not to cry. I now it seems silly but to me it wasn't silly and it still is important.

"I thought you had your first kiss a couple years ago when we were at Cameron's party and we played 7 minutes in heaven. I mean you got Damon and he was the hottest guy in middle school. You were so lucky." Vicky was even more confused than she was when I got upset over her taking my work and using it as her own.

"No I wimped out and we decided not to kiss so instead we just sat in the closet and talked for the 7 minutes." I told her in a voice just loud enough for her to hear trying to make sure no one through the door could be able to hear. By that I mean Zayn.

"Wuss." She laughed and shook her head. "Seriously? 17 and never been kissed? We need to get you a man and quick" She started muttering under her voice and shaking her head.

"Yes I am 17 and I haven't been kissed till now but I was perfectly fine with that and I don't need a man. I am perfectly fine without one." I said. "I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I love though"

"Don't you love Zayn anymore?" she asked. "He was your favourite and now you hate him. Niall is so caring, nice and sweet. Now I know why I liked him best. The accent aside that is."

"Yeah well I wanted it to be perfect, okay." I once again felt like crying.

"Okay then, I will leave you alone then. I will also give you your gift tonight after dinner. Niall and the boys all got you something. I had heaps of gifts for you but the boys wanted to give you something so I split everything up between us all. Liam and Zayn refused because they wanted to give you gifts they chose especially for you." She got up and walked out the door. I rolled over and closed my eyes hoping to get couple more hours sleep. A couple minutes after Vicky left I heard the door opened and expected it to be Vicky coming in. I looked over and saw Zayn at the door.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and/or follow xx**

**I might also upload the next chapter once I finish editing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – getting ready to go to the mall

**A/N: here is the extra chapter. It is only short though which is why I put it up today, because it didn't take much editing. Also I have set up a facebook page for the book if you want to comment on it or leave a post about it. I will post pictures of the girls, the house, the clothes etc. The link will be at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy x**

"Can I talk to you?" Zayn asked and cautiously stepped into my room. "I am so sorry about what happened earlier. It is my entire fault I shouldn't be fighting with you on your birthday. So to make it up to you... we are going shopping and I am going to buy you a gift for your birthday. How does that sound?"

I sighed and looked over at him. This was going to end up bad whatever way this went. "Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

He walked closer and sat on the bed next to me. "Firstly, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. Vicky told me what happened. Was it really your first kiss? If it is I am sorry. I had no idea but if you want I will make it better next time and warn you before I do." He gave me a cheeky smirk. "Secondly, I want to make it up to you by taking you out to the shops to get you a birthday present."

"Fine, you're forgiven. Secondly I will kill Vicky later for telling you. Also When do you want me to be ready for shopping?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Can you get ready in half an hour? Or do you need an hour?" Zayn said and smiled back at me and gave me a hug around my waist lifting me off the floor slightly. "I would say you could go out in what you are wearing because it looks great on you but I don't think you would. I could always get you some things at the shops if you want me to."

"Well I can probably make it in half an hour if I get started now and no I am definitely not going out in what I am wearing already. I don't think you picking out my clothes is a good idea. I mean god knows what kind of slutty stuff you will pick for me."

"Who said it would be slutty? That hurts," He placed his hand over his heart trying to make it look more dramatic, "having you judge me so quickly. You don't even know me yet."

"Who said I wanted to get to know you? That hurts," I mimicked him by putting my hand over my heart, "having you think you know me when you don't." He burst out laughing at the way I was mimicking him.

"Time to get up, we have shopping to do!" He said in a singsong voice and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I rushed around grabbing clothes and trying on lots of different shirts to go with my white to blue graded shorts. It had to be the perfect top because I didn't want to look bad in front of the boys.

I settled on a billabong tank top after looking through the whole closet and not finding anything else to go with the shorts. I paired that with black converse shoes and a black handbag. I put my hair up in a sock bun using one of the sponge things and did my make up really fast and within 15 minutes I ran down the stairs.

**A/N: ! - 17andPregnantA1DFF?ref=hl -! that is the link to the facebook page so please go and like it if you like this book. I will post pictures of the girls, their clothes, gifts, the house, etc.**

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Please review and / or follow. x**


	6. Competition - not real chapter

Hey everyone sorry this isn't a proper chapter but I was thinking of adding a new character into the story, it would have to be a girl obviously. If you would like to have you name in the book or one of your characters in this book, comment your/their:

Name:

Height:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Hobbies:

Favourite boy in 1D:

Favourite animal:

Leave your answers in a review and when I get to the right stage in the book I will add you in and give you a mention in my A/N's. Thank you xx


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – I think I'm falling for you.

**A/N: Hey everyone. So another week has passed already so here is another chapter. Time has been flying by and with the amount of homework I have had, it has been hard to fit in time to edit this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget t go and like my page for the book. Here is the link since it is on facebook. ** 17andPregnantA1DFF?fref=ts

"Ready to go Zayn?" I yelled as I went down the stairs. I stuffed my keys, iPhone and purse into my handbag and walked into the living room. Everyone was up now and they were all in the kitchen. Liam and Niall were eating breakfast and cooking something while the others were talking to Vicky. She looked so happy and she was laughing so hard at one of Louis' jokes that she started to cry a little.

"Good morning everyone." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Niall and I are making pumpkin soup for dinner because then it will take pretty much the rest of the day to cook." Liam replied with a smile.

"You guys didn't have to cook anything, I was just going to order out since there is so many of us here. "

"It is just our way of saying thank you for saving us from the crash. Most people would have just called police and left us to fend for ourselves even though no one knew it was us. The limo was taken away by a tow truck this morning so I went out and talked to police and got everything sorted out."

"Okay thanks. I was going to call them later today to go and take the car away but I guess that is just one less thing to have to worry about."

"Were here so there is nothing you will need to worry about anymore." Liam came over and hugged me I hugged him back. He really was the sweetest guy I had ever seen. "What is it that is exactly that is worrying you?"

"Well you guys for starters if someone found out you were staying here the house would be burnt down or broken into by jealous fans and how you guys are doing so well after the crash." I started pacing and mumbling quietly to myself till ran out of breath and sat down on a chair that had been pulled into the kitchen, probably to get some stuff down from the top cabinet. Even I had to use a chair because I'm not tall enough to reach the really high stuff in the cupboard.

"Hey you don't have to worry about us we are perfectly fine. The crash wasn't as bad as being chased by the paparazzi and/or crazy fans." I laughed a little because last year we were one of those crazy fans chasing after them. Mainly Vicky would be chasing them and I would stay behind and look after our things because we couldn't well leave them on the side of the street. You never know what might happen to them, they could get stolen.

"Yeah I guess you would be right. Ready to go shopping now Zayn?" He had been sitting in a corner watching everything that had been going on in the kitchen. "Come on I won't even go into the clothes shops and spend ages in them if you get up and go now."

He sighed as he got up and we walked to the car and I started driving towards the shops. "What's wrong with you right now? Did I say something or do something to make you upset?"

"No I am just tired." He replied and leant back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"We don't have to go to the shops if you don't want to. We can go back home and do nothing all day like the others."

"Can you pull over the car please? I want to talk to you." I did as he said and pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. I turned in my seat so that I could look at him.

"Now what's up? Why are you acting so strange?" I don't know him well but I did know about him enough to know that he wasn't acting normal.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I do and apparently it has worked."

"Yes I do believe in it. It happened to me twice, but why does that matter?" The first person was Zayn and I am going to let you in on a little secret here, the second person was Liam. It is just something about him that drew me in when I first saw him. I had seen Zayn before because Vicky told me to watch his x-factor performance and with Liam it was when they got the band together on x-factor and sang together for the first time. I watched them both on YouTube because in Australia we didn't get the British x-factor.

"Ever since I looked at you yesterday I haven't been able to think or act normal. You have become all I think about. I know it might sound creepy since we barley know each other but... I think I might be falling in love you." I took in a shocked gasp and my jaw dropped in surprise.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and / or follow xx**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone so I only have another 2 updates till I won't be posting for 7 weeks. I am going on exchange and I won't have internet access where I am and if I do it will be very limited. So I am telling you and apologizing in advance.**

**Kirsten seems a little slutty, I guess you could say, in this chapter but it will make sense in future chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

"Y-you think you l-love me?" I stuttered. Sat there gaping at him not knowing what else to say. He had taken me by surprise and I had no idea what to do. No boy had ever told me he loved me before.

"Yes I do think that I might be falling in love with you. You don't have to say anything back I just wanted you to know. Maybe now we can get to know each other and I can help you fall in love with me, let you see the kind person I am inside of this 'Bad Boy' image people created of me." I couldn't reply to anything he just said so I nodded and smiled a little at him and he smiled back and leaned over and put our foreheads together and kissed my nose. "You are beautiful Kirsten, I am so glad I found you. If you want we can just go home or we can go to the shops because I have a great idea for a present."

"Nothing living or with legs or no legs, okay? Mum will kill me if I bring an animal home." I looked at him and hugged him. "Please don't get me an animal it will end up dying in a week like my other goldfish did then I will be depressed for ages. But thank you for offering to get me something for my birthday, you didn't really have to. Meeting you and the boys is enough for anyone's birthday presents for a life time." I kiss his cheek and smile at him.

Yeah I was still annoyed at him for this morning but what he just said was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard in my life.

After that I started driving again and when we went off into the shops he gave me $100 and told me to spend it on whatever I wanted – of course I refused at first but he was so persistent I couldn't be bothered arguing anymore - so I went and I got a couple dresses that were on sale and a new top and pair of shorts. We met back up at 2pm and we went back home. He said he would give me the present later but I wasn't allowed to open it until then.

When we got back everyone was in the living room watching Toy Story. I am guessing Liam picked it because it was one of his favourites. Zayn and I curled up together on the couch and Vicky gave me a look of 'What is going on with you two' so I just rolled my eyes at her. Zayn put his arm around my shoulders so I leaned onto his chest and I was still tired from this morning that I fell asleep listening to his heart beat. He pulled me onto his lap where I curled up into his chest and took comfort in his touch. It was a dreamless sleep so I didn't worry about dreaming of Zayn again.

I woke up a couple hours later and the movie was finished. I was curled up on Zayn's lap which I have to admit was very comfy. He was singing into my hair quietly and rocking me gently back and forth like I was about to break or disappear and sort of like I was a newborn baby. When I moved a little signalling I was awake he stopped. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. I leaned up and kissed him while closing my eyes hoping I was doing the right thing with my lips. I had no idea why I decided to kiss him but he was just so beautiful and he loved me, I think he does anyway.

Our lips moved together and he let his tongue slide over my bottom lip asking for entry. I pulled back, not granting him what he wanted since it was my first proper kiss.

Everyone had gone out of the room at the end of the movie and they were now in the kitchen finishing off making dinner. Now that we were alone I could finally say to him what I wanted to say since the moment I saw him. "I love you Zayn Malik. I have since I first saw you on X Factor. I was too afraid to admit it to myself at first let alone you but I guess now I realize that you are not as bad a person as people make you out to be."

"I love you to Kirsten." He leaned down and kissed me again. "We better go out and see what the others are doing before they walk in on us. I think we might want to wait a bit to tell them you are my girlfriend because they might go a bit crazy. You should have heard the others go off when Liam started dating Danielle – I guess it was worse when they broke up a while ago - and Louis started dating Eleanor. It was like a World War every time something happened with them. How about we just act like we hate each other then they wont bother asking about us."

"Hmm okay then. Let's go." I got up and stretched my sore muscles. I held Zayn's hand till we were nearly to the kitchen and as we walked in we let go and acted like nothing happened. My lips were only slightly swollen and you couldn't even notice a difference.

"Have a nice sleep Kirsten?" Louis and Harry asked at the same time and wiggled their eyebrows.

I laughed. "Zayn does make a very comfy pillow doesn't he?" I smiled a Zayn and he smiled back. "But I had a great sleep especially since someone got me up so early this morning to make breakfast."

"Don't act like you didn't have fun you told me yourself you love cooking." Zayn replied.

"Yeah well just because I like cooking doesn't mean I don't like being dragged out of bed." I was acting like I was getting angry. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 5pm. Liam really was cuter in real life than on TV. Wait, I can't be having thoughts like that when I just got with Zayn. I shook my head to get rid of it. "So Liam, how about we have an early dinner?"

"Sure it just finished cooking a little bit ago so I will get it all ready." Liam set to work getting bowls and spoons out and with the help of Niall and Louis they had everything ready and set on the table within 5 minuets. It was nearly 6pm and everyone had had a long day.

After dinner we packed up and Vicky and I did the dishes. We then gathered in the living room where each of the boys brought out a gift and Vicky brought out hers as well. I opened the gift from Louis first. He had got me some hair accessories and some make up. I smiled and hugged him. From Niall I got a $50 iTunes gift voucher and a $30 shopping voucher. Harry thought he would be funny and gave me a set of 1D pyjamas and a sleeping eye mask that said sleeping beauty on it. Zayn and Liam said they would give their present from to me later when we were alone. I got really nervous about what they got me because if it was something either of them couldn't give me in front of his friends it must be really embarrassing.

Harry and Louis had ordered a cake from the bakery down the road. We all had a piece of cake. Niall and Vicky were sitting next to each other feeding each other little bites of the cake. It was kind of disgusting to see them being all romantic and stuff. I mean I get that they are together and all but EWW! Save it for when we are not around. After the cake we turned on the TV and put the music channel on. We danced together and laughed at jokes the boys were telling, Vicky even said a few jokes, which for her was rare. It was well into the night by the time we started to wind down and get ready for bed.

Seven people and 3 bathrooms didn't work very well. Once I finally go into the bathroom I quickly went through the shower, took off my make up and brushed my teeth. It was then that I realize that I left my pyjamas in my bedroom. I wrapped the towel more securely around me and peeked out the door. There was no one there so I quickly rushed back to my room.

I threw the door open and then closed it quickly hoping no one saw me in just a towel. "Well this is a surprise." A voice said from behind me. "I never expected you to come in wearing a towel, babe." As soon as I heard the voice called me 'babe' I knew it was Zayn. I turned around to look at him and he was standing right behind me standing only his boxers.

"What are you doing in here?" I whisper-yelled at him. "You need to get out before someone finds you in here." I quickly gathered up my pyjamas and walked back over to open the door. When I opened it I saw Louis and Niall arguing about who gets to go in the bathroom after Liam. I sighed. "You can stay but you have to turn around because I need to get changed." He turned around and I somehow managed to get my pyjamas on without taking off the towel. Once I was fully dressed I put the towel on the back of my computer chair to dry.

I walked back over to Zayn and placed a small kiss to his neck and he laughed. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist before he crashed his lips to mine. We were kissed for a couple minutes and we pulled back both breathing hard. "I love you beautiful." He said and kissed down my neck. When he reached the base of my throat he nibbled on it a little causing me to laugh.

I heard a knock on my door. I pushed Zayn away and pointed to behind my bed where I whispered to him to hide. Once I was confident that Zayn wouldn't be able to be seen from the door I opened it to see Sarah standing there. "Hey Vicky, you okay?"

"Yeah I heard you laughing and came to see what's so funny. Didn't want you having a fun without me." She smiled at me and tried to get past me but I stoped her and she gave me a funny look. "Okay, who are you hiding in your bedroom? Zayn or Liam or both? I know you have a crush on them both. Zayn more than Liam, but still." She shrugged her shoulders.

I panicked she was going to find Zayn if I wasn't careful. I guess I have to tell her a lie so she won't suspect anything. I hated lying to her. "I was laughing at a funny thought I just had. It was about dating both Zayn and Liam at the same time but we all know that isn't going to happen now is it? Why would anyone be in my room? Everyone is down stairs aren't they? Anyway I am going to go to bed. Night"

"Yeah Zayn is already in bed asleep. He always sleeps a lot according to the others, sleeps through everything as well. The others are getting ready for bed so I guess no one could be in your room. Night." She waved and went off to her bedroom.

Once Vicky disappeared Zayn came back out and before I could even finish closing to door he was behind me. His hands on my hips and he was kissing down my neck again. I moaned quietly and leaned back against him. "We have to be quiet other wise Vicky will hear us. You do know she is only next door." He whispered in my ear and started nibbling on the bottom of it. My breath hitched in my throat and I nodded. "If you can be quiet that is. I have a feeling you are a loud one."

I turned around and lightly slapped him on the chest. "Way to ruin the moment Dumbo." I went over and sat on the end of my bed. What are we going to do now? I have no idea. I mean he is my first boyfriend. "Want to know something?"

"Sure." He came and sat beside me on the bed. "I want to know everything about you. Every single thing, embarrassing or not."

"Well you are my first boyfriend and the first guy I kissed." I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't judge me too much for not having a boyfriend before.

"Really? I thought someone who is as crazy beautiful as you would have had a heap of boyfriends by now. Although I am kind of gland I am your first because I will be the first one you will always remember. I also have to give you your birthday present." He went behind the bed and pulled out a bag but i couldn't see the name of the place he brought it because that side was facing him.

His face burst out into a smile and turned it around to me. It was an Ann Summers bag and I gasped because I never knew Zayn would buy me something like that. I mean I have no idea how to use any of that stuff let alone actually want to use them. "How could you get me something like that Zayn?"

"I thought it would be a little bit of fun. Don't you?"

"I really do appreciate the thought but can you please return it because for starters if someone saw it then they would be shocked that I would even have something like that and I am sorry to say that I would never use something like that."

"Okay then but it is just a little toy that I got you to have fun with."

"If you tell people that you got me that and tried to give it to me but i told you to get rid of it also, tell them that I had a panic attack. You don't want to know why but just say it."

"Anything for you beautiful." He just nodded and went a long with it while putting the bag away out of sight.

"I'm going to go and see Liam to get my present, but I will be back soon."

"Okay and Vicky said that on your favourite chart that Liam and I are tied and that you love us both equally. Well me a little more now I guess, but it is fine if you want to kiss him or anything. As long as you come back to me tonight." He winked and I playfully threw a pillow at him. "I should also tell you that he broke up with Dani last week, so he is single too. I was talking with him before we went shopping. He also said he likes you. He says it was love at first sight just like with us."

I nodded and walked down stairs to Liam's bedroom and I knocked on the door. 10 seconds later Liam's head popped out from behind the door and smiled at me. "Hey, Liam."

"Hey Kirsten, you come to get your present?" He asked, so I nodded and he opened the door for me.

I walked in to the familiar room, except there was a suitcase in the corner and the dresser full of clothes. I sat on the end of the bed.

**Liam POV**

Kirsten sat on the end of the bed and I moved to my dresser pulling out the top draw which contained my underwear. I pulled out the rectangular container wrapped in pink and purple stripped paper.

When I saw Kirsten after I woke up from the accident it was love at first sight. I had never had it happen to me before, not even when Danielle and I were dating. We broke up last week before we got on the plane to go to come back to the U.K. She wanted to further her dancing career and she would have to move to America to do so, so since she was going there we decided to break up because long distance relationships are so hard to maintain, especially when one of them is over in a different country.

I was going to give her the present I am giving Kirsten. In a way though it makes me feel lucky because now I have Kirsten, even though she is dating Zayn.

I walked back over to her and sat on the bed next to her. I handed her the present and smiled at her which she replied with a smile back and a 'thank you Liam' then went to opened it. She pulled the container open and gasped.

"Liam, this must have cost you an arm and a leg! This is so beautiful. Thank you so much." She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back feeling my heart race faster and her beautiful sent of strawberry shampoo sinking into my skin.

"Take it. A beautiful diamond necklace for a beautiful girl." She blushed making her cheeks turn light pink. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back. I pulled back to look at her and she was looking into my eyes and licked her lips.

I leaned back in and kissed her and she started kissing back. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her slightly closer moving the necklace out on the way.

She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in to gently massage hers. She moaned slightly into my mouth which made me pull her closer. She reached up and put her arms around my neck and her fingers in my hair. It wasn't shaved anymore I grew it out slightly but it was just enough for her to get a grip on and pull slightly making me moan and pull her onto my lap so she straddled it.

She pulled away breathless. I smiled and put my forehead against hers. I licked my lips and closed my eyes. The taste of her lips still on mine. "You better get back to Zayn or he will be worrying that I have had my way with you." I chuckled slightly.

"Well he did give me permission to do whatever I wanted with you." She moved to get comfy and accidently brushed against my groin.

"You better go before I really do have my way with you." I smiled and gave her the necklace before taking her to the door, giving her a kiss good night and sending her back to Zayn.

**Kirsten POV**

I walked back into the room and saw Zayn watching the television that was hanging up on the wall. When he saw me he turned the TV off and smiled at me. I put the necklace with my other jewellery but it was the only one still in its box. I lay down on the bed and Zayn pulled me to him so I was lying next to him. He picked up my hand and started playing with my fingers. I was so tired I started falling asleep. Zayn pulled me close to him and took the blanket out from under us and wrapping it tightly around us like a cocoon. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and his steady breathing. Within minutes I was asleep on his chest having dreams of the children I had seen the night before, except this time Liam was also there as.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review and/or follow.**


End file.
